


It's you

by angiee_36



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Stargazing, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiee_36/pseuds/angiee_36
Summary: Just volleyball idiots being in love and not knowing how to confess
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 48





	It's you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been in this Fandom for a long time now but I never had the chance to write something for these two idiots. I really love them alot.
> 
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Also, words in italic font are Hinata's thoughts

It was the last period which meant that his maths lesson would end in exactly ten minutes,as Hinata has been calculating since the moment he had entered the classroom. Hinata sighed upon seeing his watch. _Ten damn more minutes._ _Shoot me,please._ He placed his head on the desk and sleep won him over.

The very next moment Hinata woke up to the sound of the bell ringing loud and proud in his ear signaling the end of the period. Everyone was in a hurry to leave for their homes but for Hinata this was the best hour of the day. This meant one thing. Volleyball practice. Well, for Hinata vollayball was everything. Volleyball wasn't just a sports in Hinata's eyes, it was his life source. There were times which he would show up at school just to play volleyball.That's how big his love for volleyball was.Sounds exaggerated but it's actually the truth.What made volleyball more intresting was his friend aka teammate,Kageyama Tobio.

It's funny when Hinata thinks that they started of as opponents and ended up being in the same team after coming to KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL,searching the power to defeat each other, well mostly Hinata wanted to prove The King of the Court that he could win him next time they'd meet but things didn't go as planned for him.In the beginning,it was hard to work in the same team without trying to fight each other,both having completely different perspectives made the situation even more complicated.As time passed on,they still kept their distance which came to be a problem for the team.After hearing out their leader's words they both came to understand their mistake and decided to leave their differences behind in the past and face the future as teammates and not as opponents anymore.They worked it out somehow and now they've become the Invincible Duo that every team had come to fear.That's how they're friendship began. _Crazy_.Hinata thought and smiled to himself.

Not being able to handle his excitement any longer, Hinata jumped of his seat while shoving his oh-so-precious-maths- book into his bag and ran excitedly out of the room. He ran in the school corridors while bumping into every random student as he muttered series of apologies on his way. Soon his speed was abruptly cut when he bumped with someone and lost balance making him fall to his butt.

"Ouch!" He said caressing his head slightly since his head hit on the other person's chest.

"What are you doing down there,Hinata-boke?" 

_Ah,if it isn't Kageyama Tobio_.

"I don't know,why don't you guess Bakeyama-kun?" Hinata asksed voice coated in sarcasm.He knew Kageyama did this on purpose.He would always show up out of nowhere,just to mess up with him.Nothing was more annoying than the stupid smirk that was plastered on the boys' face and the teasing tone of his voice. _Jerk._

"So,are you going to just stare at my face whole day or what?" He said in a teasing voice when he had realised that the taller one was indeed looking at his face.The action made Hinata's heart work a little faster.

The other male quickly recovered from Hinata's remark and brought back his usual pocker face on as if to show that he wasn't effected by the other's words,while extending his long arm for Hinata to reach it.As Hinata tried to get up,Kageyama pulled him with such force causing the shorter to stumble forward,making the taller one lose his balance,knocking both down do the floor. Hinata kept his eyes closed while the whole thing happened too fast. When he opened them to see what happened he immediently closed them back.

Kageyama was laying down on the dirty floor as for him,he was pressed against the boy's hard chest,arms protectively wrapped around his torso. _Very embarrassing position_. Hinata was sure his whole face was red as a tomato. _Get yourself together,this isn't the first time being this close to Bakeyama_.He reminded that to himself yet he couldn't resist Kageyama's warmth and the boys' sweet smell.He felt dizzy and lost on his own wonderland when of course Kageyama Tobio had to step over his world and destroy the moment.

"Hey,you okay Hinata?"Kageyama asked,arms still remaining on his torso as he brought both of them to a sitting position.Now Hinata's short limbs were placed in each side of Kageyama's side,leaving a small space between their faces.For a moment their eyes met and Hinata felt butterflies crawling from his stomach while his heart skipped few beats. **_Doki...Doki...Doki...Doki ._** _This isn't good._ At this rate Kageyama would be able to hear it too. _I should get up_. Hinata was trying to free himself from Kageyama's hold but the taller male wasn't planning to let him go as he tightened his hold on him. Hinata looked at him just to find those dark blue eyes staring back at him,with a emotion that Hinata couldn't seem to understand _.Beautiful. He thought._ He just wanted to stare at them all day but he couldn't. He shouldn't. So he finally managed to get off his grip as he got back to his feet. Kageyama did the same. They were akwardly standing in an empty corridor with no life to bother them.

_I have to get away._

"I'm sorry, I shou-"

"No,it's fine.I-I'll be leaving first.I j-just remembered Ι-Ι have to do something"Hinata stuttered hurridly as he didn't even allow Kageyama to complete his sentence then he had already disappered from his sight.

***

Hinata ran and ran untill his legs couldn't take it anymore. He went to the boys' restroom, entered an unoccupied cubicle and locked it.Then a long sigh escaped his lips while his hand went to clasp his clothed chest.He could feel it.His heart beating faster than usual.It's all that _danm bakeyama's fault_. Another sigh left his pouty lips as he placed his back for support on the cubicle's door. 

_Why is this happening to me?Kageyama is my teammate, my best friend.I shouldn't have this kind of feelings towards him.He doesn't feel the same way so why can't I-just why?_

Like said before,Hinata and Kageyama are teammates in the same volleyball team.For the sake of their team they had started cooperating,leaving their past behind.It was then when they started talking like normal human beings,without trying to punch each other.Well, there is still some rivalry between them but that's all. Hinata had realised that Kageyama wasn't actually a bad person and that they had a lot more in common than he thought.Communication brought them close but maybe closer than it should have. Hinata himself didn't know when he started to have all these weird feelings,was it when Kageyama started talking to him? was it when the boy first smiled to him?or was it when the boy said as long as Kageyama would toss to him ,he'll be invincible? Maybe, along all those little moments Hinata had started falling for the raven haired boy.

_Unfair._

Hinata had fallen head over heels for Kageyama and he can't do anything about it. He'd rather die with these feelings buried inside him than losing Kageyama's friendship. Even if Kageyama would never turn his feelings back he certainly didn't want to mess up what they've achieved so far. He didn't want Kageyama to stop tossing at him. He just want to stand by Kageyama's side as long as possible and that's what he is going to do. _Screw these feelings._

***

When Hinata sneaked into the gym class,he found everyone warming-up already.He was five minutes late and he was trying his very best to blend in with his teammates when someone spoke behind him.

"Where were you Hinata?" Their coach,Ukai-sensei asked him in a observing voice making Hinata jump in suprise.

"I-I was.." Danmit he wasn't supposed to be late today for practice since they were preparing for a practice match against Nekoma High. _Think of something idiot._

"He was with me." _Kageyama said coming out of nowhere.No, wait he was actually entering the room and he was late for practice?How?I left him hours ago,how come he entered the room after me?_

"That's so unusual of you two to be late for practice"Ukai-sensei said obviously being confused with both of them. They are never late so Hinata can understand why Ukai-sensei was worried. 

"That's because we both ran into some trouble while getting here so we are really sorry." Kageyama said bowing his head as Hinata copied his action.

"I see then. Well next time when we have an important practice try not to be late again." Ukai-sensei said as his face relaxed and commanded everyone to start the practice session.

"Thank you for that." Hinata said sincerely with a smile.

"It's kind of my fault too so yea whatever." Kageyama said scowling for no particular reason. Well, this is Kageyama after all he didn't need a reason to scowl.This made Hinata laugh a little. 

"Okay then Kageyama-san,let's get into practice" Hinata said grinning 

"Oi,don't call me that boke!!" Kageyama said trying to squeezing the orange haired boy's head.

"Stop that Bakeyama, yo-."

"CAN YOU BOTH STOP FIGHTING AND START PRACTICING!!!" Daichi shouted from across the room making both of them jump. They didn't want to anger their captain any further. He can be really scary.

*** 

Soon practice had come to an end and it was time to leave. As always they cleaned the gym and left for their homes after exchaning goodbyes and goodnights. Since Hinata and Kageyama lived close they'd always walk home together. There would be some nights when they weren't exhausted from practice they'd buy meat buns from the convenience store,head to the park of their neighborhood and sit in the bench while fighting who could eat more meat buns. _It was nice. This was nice_. Hinata would think. 

They were sitting silently next to each other enjoying the night breeze and their meat buns. The night sky was beautifully decorated with bright starts showering the whole park with its' light. Such a blessing scenary.

"Aren't the stars really beautiful,Kageyama-kun?" Hinata decided to start a conversation. When the boy didn't answer Hinata drifted his gaze from the sky to the silent boy, who was frowning with something upon the sky. The taller remained silent for what seemed like an eternity to Hinata, when the boy fixed his gaze upon him.

"Not even close." Kageyama answered with his usual pocker face,eyes still glued with Hinata's. Hinata looked so confused that Kageyama went on. "I mean they are beautiful but not as him."Kageyama's eyes not wavering even a moment. Hinata doesn't get it.

"Wait what? him? who him? OMG, you like someone?!" Hinata stated in shock while his chest twist an unpleasant way. _So he has someone he likes huh? I had lost the game from the beginning I guess._ " Soo~ who is this person? Do I know them? Are they in our school? or team? Tell mee~" _Don't tell me._ It pained him but he went on with this stupid act. _I'm his friend,that's what friends do._

"Stop with the stupid investigation thing. I'm not telling an idiot like you." Kageyama said annoyed and flustered with the whole situation. _Of course, he won't tell m_ _e_.

"I'll tell you so stop making that face." Kageyama said patting Hinata's orange fluffy hair while he had turned his attention to Hinata.

"What face are you talking about Tiredyama. I'm not making some face." Hinata denied. _Dammit was I making a face now. Stupid._

"Well, whatever. So do you want to know who this person is or not?" Kayegama said looking dead serious as he was about to toss a ball to the opponents side.

Hinata wasn't ready but he has to fulfill his role as Kageyama's friend. 

"Tell me already." _Not yet_

"It's you." Kageyama blurted these words out and Hinata was caught out of guard once again.

"What now?" Hinata looked extra confused right now. He tried to connect the dots but it seemed like his brain stopped functioning all together.

In the other hand Kageyama looked embarrassed and angry for some reason, Hinata couldn't tell the difference. He was lost connecting the dots when he felt two hands cup his cheeks making him finally face the other boy's eyes. Fuck, now he definitely understand anything.

"You know something? You are really an airhead. What don't you understand in the words I-like-you-idiot? Is it the language?" Kageyama was still holding his face without squeezing it though. _Progress_. Hinata thought. Then it hits him. _Kageyama likes me_.

"You like me? But you didn't say that before" Hinata looks shocked once again for the who knows how many times for this night.

"What.. I think I was very clear when I said it's you I like." Kageyama fights back.

"No, no you just said it's you." Hinata mimicked Kageyama's stupid voice.

"And who wouldn't understand that?" Kageyama said matter of factly frowning again.

"Okayy~ so once again just do be sure, you like me? Like like me not as a friend way but in a romantic way like?I have to make sure I'm not imagining or dreaming any of this." Hinata said looking straight into Kageyama's blue ones.

Just like that Kageyama left one hand on Hinata's face and brought the other one behind Hinata's small back pulling the smaller closer so those brown eyes would only look at him,lastly deciding to close the gap between them. Hinata left Kageyama kiss him. When they parted away Kageyama was still holding Hinata.

"I like you,Hinata" Kageyama confessed sincerely. Hinata was overwhelmed but very happy.

"I like you too,Kageyama." Hinata said and hugged the taller boy in return he felt Kageyama hugging him back.

"Sooo~ what are we like dating now?" Hinata asked suddendly feeling all shy.

" I guess yes.I mean it's not like I've dated someone before ." Kageyama said feeling all embarrassed. 

"So this means I'm your first crush/lover?" Hinata bimming like a small child.

"Y-yes, why are you getting all happy about this? How about you?" Kageyama asked scratching the back of his neck slightly embarrased with his question.

"Of course you are, Bakeyama" Hinata said flashing his most beautiful smile.

"Stop smilling like that. You look ugly."

"Awwww~ I thought I was way more beautiful than the starts." Hinata said in a teasing tone.

"You- I'm leaving you here. Good night." Kageyama started walking away with his flaming cheeks.

"Don't leave mee~" Hinata laughed when he heard Kageyama mumble a " get lost" and " I can't believe that I like an airhead like you".Hinata caught up to the the flustered boy's steps.When he got there he slided his hand to the other ones, interlocking their fingers, heading back to their long forgotten homes.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any kind of feedback.


End file.
